In general, a cushion is designed to be placed on a floor or a chair and seated by a user, and mostly refers to a cotton cushion stuffed with cotton.
The cotton cushion provides a seat feeling of softness to a user seated thereon by absorbing an impact. The seat feeling is provided because fibers in the cotton cushion are formed in a net-like structure and air continuously supplied provides a restoring force. However, in order to improve the seat feeling, a sufficient amount of cotton is required as much as the seat feeling is ensured. In addition, a long period of use of the cotton cushion leads to decrease in the thickness of the cushion, so that the seat feeling and breathability are degraded.
This type of a cotton cushion does not have an anti-slip function. Accordingly, when there is a motion of a user seated on the cushion, the cushion is slipped according to the motion of the user without being in place.
In order to reduce the limitation of the cotton cushion, a gel-type cushion has recently been suggested which is formed of material having an elasticity and a friction force, such as rubber, polyethylene, and the like, so that a cushion feel is provided and a slippage is reduced.
However, the conventional gel-type cushion, which is generally formed of hard rubber material, cannot provide a comfortable seat feeling to a user seated thereon, and has a heavy weight as compared to a cotton cushion.